


calm down

by selida_faith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selida_faith/pseuds/selida_faith
Summary: In which songs on my playlist choose the one-shot, you can request one-shots as well as relationships but its all gonna be wholesome i think. I cant predict the future. I'll hopefully be updating every 2 days :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> After a fight with Draco, Harry catches him outside in the rain smoking a muggle cigarette.  
> Song Inspired - Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant

Outbursts with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins rarely happened during the 8th Hogwarts year. They tried their best to keep a low profile after the war yet continued to study at Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t particularly complaining, yet would never admit it.

Yet on this certain stormy evening before potions class even began, and everyone seemed to be having a rough day, it seemed like the perfect time for a brawl between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Draco and Harry were fairly involved in the fight but both seemed to be quite hesitant towards it, and both having not much clue what it was about. Though when they caught each other’s eyes, they simultaneously decided that this wasn’t something they were willing to get into much trouble for ironically, and both stepped down.

By doing so, Draco subtly left the class hoping none would notice and made his way outside. Of course, with Harry watching his every move, and blaming it on instinct, he slowly went to go follow the boy.

He found Draco outside in the pouring rain sitting on an abandoned rock and surprisingly smoking a muggle cigarette. He must have been dreaming, it was too good to be true. With Draco’s hair in a pleasant mess caused by the downpour which seemed to suit his pink cheeks and his silver eyes roaming his surroundings as if in deep thought. To Harry, he looked incredibly hot.

Yet, not wanting to disturb this pleasant figure, Harry tried to quietly maneuver his way back inside.

“Where are you going Potter?” Draco interrupted.

Harry turned around to see that Draco was still sitting on the rock with his back faced to him yet his head slightly turned so he had a glimpse of Harry standing awkwardly in a getaway position.

“I-, um, was just-”

Draco smirked yet his eye portraying glints of amusement, inhaling the cigarette.

“Enjoying the view?”

Harry blushed a bright red and turned away a bit hoping that Draco couldn’t see his red face.

“No! I mean, I was just- uh- deciding to get fresh air… or something.” Harry stuttered.

If it was possible, Draco smirked even more at Harry’s pathetic attempt of a sentence. Draco hummed and took another inhale of the cigarette. Harry finally decided to speak up, “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t really, I just keep a packet with me just in case I feel as if I need to use it.”

Harry decided not to question why he needed to use it now and decided to go for a different approach. “But those are muggle cigarettes, I thought you hated anything to do with muggles.”

Draco sighed and turned away, the only response he gave to that was a hum and another inhalation of the cigarette.

Harry regretted bringing that up, “I meant, like where did you get them, I thought your parents would disagree.”

Draco laughed in disbelief, “Oh my parents would, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

Draco paused, turned to Harry for a few moments, cheeks reddening ever so slightly, “You wanna try?”, offering the cigarette to Harry.

Draco and Harry have never been that close, yet after the war, they’ve hated each other on the outside a little less, yet were attracted to each other on the inside even more, of course, they would never admit it.

Surprised by the offer, Harry looked Draco up and down warily and softly agreed to said offer.

Draco took one last puff as he handed the cigarette to Harry, smirking. “I hope you know how to work it.”

“I’ve got some idea,” Harry replied and inhaled the fumes of the cig, coughing a bit.

Draco watched Harry in fascination, though quickly turned the other way blushing when he remembered what he was doing.

“Must I remind you that smoking won’t exactly improve your health Malfoy.” As the thought suddenly came across Harry’s mind.

“Says you, Potter, you’re the one who took the blunt from me.”

“That’s only because- um- peer pressure.”

Harry couldn’t think of a proper answer as he already knew the truth in which he only agreed  
so he could get closer to Draco, and that was to remain a secret.

Draco smirked, “Peer pressure hmm, I can’t be that mesmerizing to make even the famous 

Harry Potter fall for my sweet-talking persuasion. Can I?”

Harry quickly looked down, praying that his blush wasn’t that obvious, was it getting hot out here?

Draco must’ve caught him as he started to redden in Harry’s reaction to his words, but deciding to act normal whilst taking the cigarette from Harry’s grip. Doing so, he slowly brushed his fingers ever so slightly across Harry’s, making Harry’s eyes widen in surprise and if possible, making him blush even more.

Draco takes one more puff of the cigarette then dropping it, crushing it with his heel.

“I think I’m going back inside, hopefully, the fights died down and we can continue with class, as entertaining as it is.”

Draco stood to leave while doing so he reached out for Harry’s shoulder, squeezing it for a moment or so. To anyone else, it would seem like a totally friendly gesture, but they both knew it was more than just a friendly gesture between them.

Before they could get distracted by the obvious sexual tension in the air, Draco turned to leave glancing back only once to take one last look at Harry Potter who stood there still frozen, blushing and looking as handsome as ever.


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry made out suddenly the night before and now don't know how to address it, yet it's the only thing on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspired - Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys

Harry caught Draco’s eye as he hurriedly sat down for potions class, looking away and blushing ferociously. Memories of last night slowly starting to pop their way into Harry’s mind. 

Draco and Harry were once again arguing, this time it was apparently about being in each other’s way (Harry could hardly remember that specific part though). The brawl was getting heated, loud and utterly annoying to the point where Harry just couldn’t stand it anymore, longing for a way out of the bickering. This resulted in Harry grabbing the Slytherin by the collar and locking their lips together. They continued to make out passionately for the next 5 minutes or so until Draco seemed to come to his senses, pushing poor Harry away and sprinting back to the Slytherin common room. Leaving the Gryffindor to stand alone in an empty hallway utterly confused.

This leads Harry to the present, unsure of where he stands with Draco and how to act around him. As he proceeds to constantly catch Draco’s eye during potions.

***

“Oi mate, what in merlin is up with you today?” Ron asked curiously as Harry continued to fixate his eyes towards Draco. He’s been doing this the entire day, with it now being lunch and Harry couldn’t even bother to start eating as he sits next to Ron in the great hall. 

“What? What do you mean? Nothings up with me. What could be up?” Harry dropped his gaze to focus wide eyes onto his best friend. 

“You’ve been staring at Malfoy the entire day; I’ll confront him if he’s being a twat again. I swear, he’s always a twat but if he’s doing something suspicious now-,”

“What? Firstly, I have not been staring at Malfoy at all, that’s insane, in fact, the complete opposite. Secondly, he not that much of a twat.”

Ron shrugged though eyeing Harry suspiciously, yet he chooses to ignore whatever was on his mind and continues to ear his deformed lunch. With Harry continuing to daydream about Draco and his cute fluffy hair and his hot smirk and shit. Harry really, really likes his apparent enemy. That, of course, would probably explain the surprising make out session with the boy.

***

The rest of the day consisted of unanswered questions; does Draco feel the same? He must, he kissed back. How long has Harry had feelings for the Slytherin? Harry knew its been a while but wasn’t certain on the specifics. Should he confess to Draco? He basically already did but needed verbal approval, the physicals can wait till later. Though, what if Draco just kissed back out of pity? What if Draco thought he was some pathetic little shit? Does he wanna know? Does Harry want proper answers?

Harry was currently sitting on one of the Gryffindor common rooms’ armchairs deep in thought. While Hermione and Ron were bickering about homework and such. 

This time last night he had his mouth on Draco’s lips in the middle of an empty hallway, his hands-on Draco’s fluffy hair, unfortunately for Draco messing it up in the process. How he longed to relive that moment as he thought about the memory repeatedly. Harry just couldn’t take it anymore, all the pining, missing and longing. He suddenly rises, startling Hermione and Ron.

“I’m, uh, going for a walk.”

“Right now?” Hermione says.

“Yeah, it won’t take too long just need to clear some thoughts off.”

Hermione and Ron shrugged it off and returned to their arguing as Harry leaves without even bringing his invisibility cloak which is extremely out of the ordinary. He continues to make his way across Hogwarts towards the very hallway in which the Harry and Draco incident occurred. 

Stopping suddenly in his tracks when he spots a very familiar face in his way (yet again). Draco bloody Malfoy. The Slytherin was as surprised to see Harry as the Gryffindor was. Though, tried his best to hide it.

“What are you doing here Potter?” Draco asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well, if you must know, Potter, I was just clearing my head.”

“And you just so happened to stumble down this hallway.”

Draco blushed, it was easy to tell he was nervous and extremely hesitant to talk which was very unlike the usual Malfoy. 

“Don’t be so daft Potter. You’re in this hallway as well.”

“It was merely a coincidence I’m here.”

“Well, uh, same then.”

They both came into silence, unsure of how to address the elephant in the room. Does Harry just keep walking? Or does he bring the incident up, risking embarrassment and rejection? Though he didn’t get a chance to speak. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Draco asked hesitantly, cheeks turning pinker than ever before, his eyes sliding down Harry’s body than back off to something apparently more interesting past Harry’s shoulder.

“Why did you kiss back?” Harry says, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck warily. 

“You’re avoiding the question, Potter.” Draco glared down at him with stern eyes.

“It seemed like the only possible way to get you to shut up.” Says Harry, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either.

Draco scoffed though there was hurt in his eyes, “Unbelievable, and I actually thought...”

“You thought what?” Harry asked, colour in his cheeks.

“Fuck that, it doesn’t matter Potter.”

“Answer my question.”

“I said that it doesn’t matter Potter.”

“Why did you kiss back?” 

Draco looked up at Harry, it was hard to tell but there were tears in his eyes, he turned to walk away shaking his head. Though Harry knew he couldn’t let Draco get away, not just yet, there was hope. He ran forward to grab Draco by the arm and made Draco turn to look at him, cupping his cheek. Draco’s tears were beginning to fall, and he wouldn’t look at Harry in the eye.

“Potter, what do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked as he tried to push Harry away yet obviously not putting a lot of effort into it.

“Malfoy, look at me.”

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes. Still with hurt but now with a glint of faith, cheeks flushed and biting his bottom lip.

“I kissed you because I wanted to Malfoy, I couldn’t help myself. I kissed you because I like you, like a lot. I kissed you because you’re irresistible Malfoy.” Harry was blushing furiously at his words and seemed as if Draco was as well. Draco was looking at Harry wide-eyed, pupils dilated and was leaning into Harry ever so slowly, glancing down to Harry’s lips then back up to his eyes. He suddenly pulled Harry in for yet another awaited make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> You can recommend me songs to base one-shots around, one-shots or relationships you wanna include, I'm an open book.


End file.
